Starting Over
by moonlight-stream
Summary: Harry Potter is at the lowest part of his life. What would happen if he could start all over again and change everything? R&R please!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Don't sue, these aren't mine.wish they were.yadda yadda yadda yea, you all know the drill..  
  
A/N: Hey peoples!! Yea, this is my first fic. I probably wrote a page, but my sister wrote the rest lol Gotta thank her for that one. Hope you all enjoy it! PLEASE read and review! It would be all the better. Hope you have fun..reading this, ya know. lol  
  
Starting Over  
  
By Moonlight_stream  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: Harry Potter is at the lowest part of his life. What would happen if he could start all over again and change everything? R&R please!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Hogwarts was out for another year; Harry was walking down the street, surrounded, of course, by 5 people from the order, and 20 from the ministry. He walked silently down one street to another, never looking up, never looking to the sides. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
Why me? Every year.something.I'm always getting into some mix.and now. Sirius.  
  
The last year at Hogwarts had been marked in Harry's life as the worst year at Hogwarts, his worst year ever. When dementors appeared on Privet Drive, he knew it was gonna be bad year. How couldn't it with Voldemort having returned? The trial, Professor Umbridge arriving at Hogwarts and then pretty much taking over, getting kicked off the Quidditch team.it was NOTHING compared to what happened at the end of the year. It was the reason why Harry would never be the same again. After all, this was the year that Sirius had been killed.  
  
The loss of Sirius had been an even bigger blow than the loss of his parents. Harry had grown up without his parents, and even though he continued to miss them more with every passing day, he had no real memories of them. Sirius, although they had only been just reunited, had become an almost father figure. And then Harry didn't know if he could even return to Hogwarts. There were too many memories of Sirius there. Harry didn't even know if he could face and trust Dumbledore. He had, after all, kept the secret from Harry all five years, the secret that might have saved Sirius.  
  
He continued forward when CRACK! He opened his eyes, and took a step back. There on the ground was a necklace. It was a blue gem resting on a gold plate, which hung on a gold chain. He noticed that down the blue gem was a crack. He bend down and picked up the necklace.  
  
The blue gem glowed in the streetlight. Harry realized that the color was fading, soon the gem was white, and a blue haze was forming in front of him. He stared at the haze and two eyes appeared in it. Harry gasped, breathing in the haze.  
  
He grew dizzy, the street spun.  
  
Oh no. what have I done now?  
  
Harry sank to his knees, he saw shadows running from the bushes and trees, "Help" he gasped, than Harry fainted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Harry," a familiar voice whispered, "Harry! Wake up!" Harry's eyelids flickered open.  
  
"Hey Harry, have a good nap?" Harry blinked, He opened his mouth to say what nap when the figure in front of him came into view.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed. Sirius went white "Sirius y-your alive!" Sirius's mouth opened "But how." Sirius shook his head.  
  
"H-Harry! Y-you c-c-can talk!" Sirius stammered out.  
  
Harry's expression went from excitement to puzzlement. "What do you mean 'you can talk'? Of course I can ta-" Harry looked at his hands, they weren't his. He looked up to see a mirror, But his face wasn't what he saw. What he saw was a face he saw in many photos. It was his face. as a baby. 


	2. uhoh

AN//I just relized...its been almost a year since I've updated hehe....anyway here is the next wondrous part of my story, thank you reviewers!))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (except the 1 or 2 I made up ()  
  
Harry sat down in the crib and looked at Sirius, who had sat down and was sipping something that looked suspiciously like fire whisky. He was muttering to himself, and smoke began to come from his ears.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry called  
  
Sirius looked up; he had gone a ghostly white and is eyes were wide  
  
"You're not talking!"  
  
"Sirius-what are you talking about?"  
  
"You're not talking, this is just a figment of my Imagination....this really isn't happening, most likely a dream, oh I should have had my cup of coffee this morning....."  
  
Sirius went on babbling to himself, and Harry looked around to see his new surroundings. The room was yellow with little bears all over the walls, a dragon and unicorn mobile hung over the crib.  
  
"He thinks he's dreaming..... him dreaming? I'M DREAMING!"  
  
He started to ponder what when on on that small street corner....  
  
*\flashback/*  
  
He bend down to pick up the necklace, and thought "Wow this looks like what my mom wore during her wedding, god I miss all three them, how I wish I could have saved them! Then the cracked grow white and a blue haze formed....  
  
"Ouch"  
  
Harry was jerked out of his thoughts, and turned towards Sirius. Who had apparently pinched himself.  
  
"Guess it's not a dream then.....Aha! James has played as joke on me...probably some spell...Of course that's what it is! Harry-or the voice through Harry- sounds exactly like James when he was 15 or 16, Better tell him that the jokes on Him, because I found out-"  
  
"found out what?"  
  
A voice from the doorway directed both Harry's and Sirius's from their situations.  
  
A tall figure with messy black hair, and glasses stood at the door. A women with frizzy red hair, and green eyes stood beside him.  
  
"What have you found out Sirus? Something concerning You-know-who?"  
  
"No only that you tried to play a trick on me James"  
  
The man furrowed his eyebrows into a confused look  
  
"what are you talking about, maybe you shouldn't be drinking that whiskey" he said pointing to the glass  
  
Sirius acted like he didn't here the last part, and he pointed to Harry's crib See for yourself!"  
  
All 3 walked over to where Harry sat. ~~~~~~~*  
  
Until that moment Harry had been staring at the doorway in astonishment, there stood 2 people he had wished to see all his life, he just stared at them unable to say anything. Then they started to walk over, as they stood over them, man and women looking confused, Sirius clutching his glass. Harry found 2 words to suit him "M-m-mum? D-d-d-a?  
  
Harry looked at them again suddenly dizzy His dad looked Shocked Sirius Triumphant And the women collapsed into the mans arms "Looks like I got my wish...." Harry thought before he too fainted against the pillows of his crib.  
  
AN/: Please review chapter 3 won't go up unless reviews. I take good and bad ones. Also e-mail at Sugarcloud3555@aol.com if you have any ideas, or elsemore! Tilll then...*mhah*|| 


	3. relizing

ANThank you reviewers for your wonderful reviews! Now I know all my other chapters have been really, really short so Ill try to make this a bit longer...though that may not work considering the fact that I'm writing this in English while I'm suppose to be doing my essay....oh well anything for the art of the procrastination...right?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing I see nothing, (no really I don't I lost my glasses) (of course 1or 2 characters I have made up. though they are still hiding from this story some where)  
  
James sat next to Sirius and looked at him, he had gone pale.  
  
"what's the matter Sirius?"  
  
Sirius looked up  
  
"Oh you know what's up...how many times have you played patacake with a baby, put him down for a nap and found him talking?...it's not right."  
  
James sighed  
  
"don't worry about it, we're sure its nothing to do with You-know-who.....I contacted Dumbledore, He thinks so also...and after he is done answering all his owls he promises to be here...to find some more things out."  
  
Lily walked in, an ice pack on her head; James got up and walked up to her.  
  
"Oh Lily, when are we going to break you of such Mugglish habits?"  
  
He said while taking out his wand  
  
"Magic is not going to cure the headache I got James"  
  
He shrugged and put his wand away sitting back down  
  
Lily walked over to the crib, and looked onto the sleeping form that was Harry. She sighed putting down the ice pack; she reached in and pushed a bit of his stray away hair that had fallen onto his face. She took a teddy bear from the pile next to his crib, placing it next to him. A Hand fell onto her shoulder, and she looked around to see James near her.  
  
"It's going to be alright Lily... I promise..." He said, His voice sincere, Lily nodded, and made sure the blanket was snug around Harry before walking over to where Sirius was sitting. He still had smoke pouring out of his ears, though it had become more of wisps then the clouds of it that were around him before. He looked over to James "Well look at the bright side, with a talking baby, you will never need to go crazy on guessing what the heck he is crying about...."  
  
This drew a little smile from james "Sirius, You are such a pessimistic Optimist...you know that?" "Well" Sirius replied "At least I make sense in what I say..." Harry tossed in his sleep, his hand hitting the soft nose of his teddy bear as he dreamed. In his dream he was 9 years old again, It was 3 weeks after Christmas Vacation and he was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, tracing the scar that was on his forehead, He had always wondered where he got it..though he daren't ask his Aunt Petunia....He shuddered at would happen...  
  
"ARE YOU DONE YET!?!?"  
  
He heard screamed from the other side of the door, that and furious knocking. He sighed and turned towards the door, and opened it to see the purple face of his Uncle.  
  
"YOU HAVE BEEN IN HERE FOR 20 MINUTES...WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" He yelled his face turning even more purple.  
  
"Nothing" Harry mumbled, he was looking down at his baggy orange shirt nad shuffling his foot...  
  
"GO DOWN AND HELP YOUR AUNT WITH DINNER YOU LAZY SLOB!"  
  
Harry nodded and scurried out of the bathroom, hearing ugly nuttering before a door slamming. He ran downstairs and into the kitchen where he saw his aunt mixing something in a bowl. Without looking up, or saying a word, she pointed to a pile of Potatoes, and handed him a knife. Harry dighed and sat down picking up his first Potato.  
  
After about 15 Minutes of peeling he put his 3rd freshly peeled potato aside. Looking up he saw that his aunt had sat down and was reading a book, looking up occasionally at the oven to check the timer, then lookinh hurriedly down at her book again, which Harry saw was titled 'The Art of Spying.'  
  
Harry stood up, A mad bough of courage over whelming him.  
  
"A-aunt Petunia?" He said his voice shaking a bit.  
  
She looked up her voice a little pink her mouth in a frown.  
  
"Yes?" she said sharply.  
  
"I was wondering...what ever did happen to my Parents?"  
  
She turned a deep shade of Scarlet  
  
"They died in a car accident, the stupid hogs, weren't even wearing seat belts for pity's sake! You escaped though....only with that stupid scar on you forehead..." she shook her head.  
  
"and what did I tell you about asking questions?"  
  
"Sorry Aunt Petunia..." he muttered turning back to his potatoes, feeling even more confused than before. "A car accident..?"  
  
Harry woke up, he blinked twice into the darkness, and remembered where he was. He clenched his tiny fists and thought with grim determination "I will not live like that again, this time...my parents wouldn't die...." And with that Harry rolled over and fell asleep again  
  
(A/N :Please review...and should I do a rewrite? Thanks!-) 


End file.
